1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wristbands or watchbands for retaining a watch casing, and specifically relates to wristbands or watchbands configured with a concealed compartment for retaining money.
2. Statement of the Related Art
The ability to carry money, specifically paper money, on one's person in a concealed fashion is well known in the art. Traditionally, however, means for retaining money in a concealed fashion on a person's body has been limited to devices which are either concealed beneath outer garments or attached to outer garments making access to the money difficult because an element of disrobing or fumbling with clothing may be involved. Such known devices include money belts worn beneath the wearer's garments and conventional belts guided through belt loops of a pair of trousers.
While prior money retaining devices have been useful for their intended purpose, the fact is that lifestyles and clothing styles have changed dramatically in recent years so that known money retaining devices are not suitable to active lifestyles nor to the trend toward more lightweight and casual clothing. That is, fewer people today wear belts as a result of a move to more casual and less restrictive clothing styles, and fewer people are desirous of wearing money belts and similar concealing devices under lightweight or sheer clothing. There is also a concern in our body-conscious world of donning apparel that adds bulk to the waistline or hips, and wearing money-concealing devices above or below one's garments produces that unwanted effect.
Despite the disadvantages presented by known money concealing devices, people nonetheless live active lives in which they move quickly from one event to the next, dress and travel lightly and yet still require the ability to have money readily at hand. Thus, there has been a long-felt need in the art to provide an alternative means of concealing money on one's person which is easily and naturally accessible, which does not require any element of disrobing, which is consistent with active and casual lifestyles and which is consistent with the current clothing styles.